


White Ghoul

by rize32



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rize32/pseuds/rize32
Summary: What happens after the curtains close? Is it over?No.The show must go on.Spoilers, spoilers.They though they wiped them out. They thought they are on top of food chain. But! But still a few of them survived. To maintain balance between worlds they must remain. Rare and dangerous.They called themWhite ghouls"Keep reading. It's one of the most marvelous adventures that anyone can have." ― Lloyd Alexander





	1. Welcome

## WELCOME

 

 

Dark street, completly dull. Lights are broken, like someone broke them intentionally. A slight sound.

Huh? Someone is leaning against the wall. A mask?

Turn around! Run! Quickly into that street!

Run!

Up? There are more? Shrill laughter is echoing above.

Run. Don't look back!

Run. The steps!

Run! They are getting closer! A wall?

Death end!?

"That wasn't that bad" a dark figure blocks your way out.

"a quick runner I must say" someone joins him.

"still I hoped for more" mentions the third.

"maybe we should give her another chance?"

"yeah! Let her fight for her life!" excited someone gives an idea.

"no let her run" they are talking like it's just a game...

"or we just eat, she smells delightful!"

"I-I'll fight" 

"she will fight!" they burst out laughing.

"fine, fine" first one steps in front, his kagune is like wings, dancing with the wind.

"that's fair for you?" choke of laughter escapes from his mouth. Soon his wings fade. He raises his hands up, ready to fight. He leaps against quickly in hardly seen movement. Skip aside. He misses. Revolve around, kick. Into stomach. Automatically he bends over. Fist up to his chin. Rapidly he retreats, spitting blood out. He bitten his tongue. Staring at blood on the ground.

Astonished other stare. Soon they crack up.

"Wow! She's dangerous!" someone mentions laughing.

"Hey! Do you need help" someone provokes the guy which is fighting you.

"No!" upset he again attacks, he hits. A step back. Grabbing his hand, swinging it around, pressing him by the floor.

"Ugh!" a drop of blood falls from your shoulder. Brown wings are deeply cut in it. Slightly he chuckles at your pain. He pulls it up, out of your flesh, giving you a chance to back out.

"fair..." your eyes glare up to him, as you hiss those words out. He sprints. Up. He jumps up.

Slashed.

In parts body falls on the ground...

"The hell?!" in moment of surprise they stare at their dead friend. Confused are they staring at bright white tails.

"you'll pay for this!!" his kagune forms from his back, a tail. Recklessly he attacks without any defense; directly.

* _bam*_ it bumps at floor. Missing.

_*bam*_ it bumps at floor. Missing.

_*bam*_ it bumps at floor. Missing.

"to fast?" a sudden move.

"Aggh!!" His body is pierced by snow white tentacle like kagune. A sudden move across.

_*slam*_ His head falls from the neck.

"huh?" confusion. What just happened?  He can't understand. His friends are unmoving, lying on floor soaked in blood. Terrified is he shaking. Into run. He makes a getaway in fear of what may come next. But quickly you catch up. Wrapping kagune around his leg, raising him up. His body is hanging down.

"The hell?" you can see how is he struggling to form a kagune.

"Why?!" his eyes notice red traces, vain looking like lines through whole white kagune. Poison from your kagune paralysed his sense for forming kagune, his body is getting slowly paralysed. Powerless. Just like a prey in hug of snake.

"what the hell are you?!" unfamiliar smell bumps into his nose. Iris turn red, the scleras remain white with red veins across the eyes and into the skin around the eyes. White eyes meet his. True dread paints over his face.

_*slam*_


	2. Halfers

## HALFERS

 

"there are three" there is no one left outside; the street is completly dull.

_*ghhss*_ "We'll come from left" quiet whisper catches my attention and it seems like something is about to go down.

"roger!" _*ghhss*_

Curiously I glance from the corner, then walk down the street like I have no idea what's waiting on the other side.

"Get them!" the smell of cannibalising ghouls, the smell of humans. There are probably three ghouls. Quick light pounding vibrations, sound of quiver; a rabbit. Bash by bash, one side of body creating higher pressure, force of gravity is pulling it down, slow vibration when it feets sink into the ground; koukakujas, two of them.

Group of people is sneaking on the other side of this building. Four? Maybe five?

A cross. There must be more. Maybe a fight between investigators and ghouls?

Carelessly sighting, lighting up a cigarette. There's no need to rush anywhere.

"We're trapped!" mask widens on my face, throwing away what's left of cigarette then with mild, unheard grip climbing the building. Screams resonate, it comes into view. As predicted; a rabbit and two koukakujas(ghouls with kagune type koukaku). They are surrounded by five, seven, eight investigators?

Particular individuals steal my attention; ghouls as an investigators? No. They smell like humans. So how is it possible that they can form a kagune?

Rabbit jumps up on the wall, dogging, leaping against. Piercing someone with his speed torrent of spike-like projectiles. Again he speeds and up, slashing another. Koukakujas go for a team play and cover each others back; nice. Five people in form combat attack them, two launch body attached kagune, ghouls shild themself, another makes a sudden counter attack, dodges, jumping a side.

Rabbit rushes, flicking side to side and enemies follow him. At back someone surprises him; cutting his leg off. Ouch! It throws him and he's done for good.

"ehh" rabbits situation; two half ghouls and other investigators refocus on koukakujas. There is better chance to help koukakujas. Rabbit's done.

In wind flickering kagune widen; Four for now. Liquid overflows fatal points creating an kagune like armor.

On the edge, stabbing kagunas in the ground, a nice degrees, create the pressure, get ready and Go! Shoving like elastic down into the war zone.

"Watch out!!" directly into black haired half-ghoul(halfer). It smash him into the ground, smoke mixed with dirt fly around. In confusion rushing to the other halfer, with all four kagunas sharp as knife, but he's ready, jumping a side, splitting his kaguna going fot your chest. One of your kaguna increases into bigger surface, at same time; blocking, from both sides hammering him.

"Saiko!!" the sound of speeding kagune, from behind! Bend down, skip a side, again, again. another halfer is already up, smashing from other side. Two left, two right forming kagune in two bigger. Jumping up, unexpectedly forming third smaller tail, sticking it into the nearest wall, pulling myself to it. Down. Behind the halfer. Her kagune is heavy, clumsy. Before she's able to turn, response, I smash her with one of kagune; it separates into many; one pierces her while other wrap around her body. Her body immediately begins to weaken; her human side is weak, while ghoul genes provide her a possibilty to survive the poison.

Black haired halfer gnashes his teeth, in anger he sprints closer. Calmly I put down unconscious halfer, forming kagune in one tail. He is getting closer and still I stand still, waiting. His kagune swings towards me and I made a step back. Again he bashes and I jump a side. His kagune increses and in rapid moves it strikes at mine, again, and again. It splits and bashes. In quick movement he runs on my side; really close, forming a new kagune?

"ugh" it sure does feel like real kagune. His kagune is pierced through my hips, with other he goes for head. In sudden move I block. My kagune begins to flow over his, around, trapping it. In sudden tug he tries to pull it back, but he can't he's stuck. He tries to pull out the other one in my stomach. He can't? He notices how is some kind of liquid coming out of my body. It's kagune which fixes him on me. He struggles to set free, as I begin to suck him closer to myself. I gnash my teeth loudly and I create sharp kagune as extension of my hand.

In struggle he pulls out a quinque, cutting his kagune off?

Slightly I tilt head in interest. I let go off parts of left kagune, pulling kagune out of my stomach. Gasping for air he runs towards me, and elegantly I step a side. Tempting kagune takes my focus. His effectiveness is low he waisted to much of energy by forming kagune and then losing them. I rip small part of his wasted kagune, taking a good look then licking it.

Wha?

I-Its delicious!

uneasy I ignore delightful meal, focusing on rabbit. I use my kagune as giant legs, making a step, wrapping one of kagune around him then up on the building; ignoring harmless halfer.

"Wha?" without a word I jump back down, building up a tail and everyone scatter when they notice me above them. And I smash into the ground. My feet sink deeply into the ground as I take impetus, to the first investigator; my sudden unexpected visit throws them out of formation and I jump in front to the nearest investigator. He's out of formation blocking koukakujas attack and from the side I blash him far away into the wall. Stop! Leap against the one across. Pierced and thrown at third.

"re-retreat" black haired man? Probably a squad leader. Interesting. Kakujas help each other to recover and I let investigators to escape; I'm not into killing them.

It takes a minute and they all already run off, escaping.

Nothing more to do I glance around making my leave.

"Hey you!"

"hmm?" I step a side taking a glance. Rabbit is already recovered stepping in front; higher level of RC made him to restore quicker; cannibals.

"what's your name?" he gives that cool vibe of being in charge, the dominant guy?

"you can call me Ghost" by white appearance I spit out that name; since identities should be protected.

"you have some unique skill" it couldn't get unnoticed, those white kagune, which is something unusual since kagunes are usualy dark colours but definitely never white, nor is it possible to form them more than four, nor from more, different parts of body.

"wanna join our group?" without hesitatiojs he grabs an opportunity which appeared.

"Group?" not yet familiar with this city.

"Aogiri" familiar; is that ghoul organization fighting against CCG? 

"You're the one fighting against CCG, right?" somehow it sounds like an interesting group to attend and explore. But that's not mine mission.

"Yes" slight sighted laugh escapes from his troat and he rises vainly his chin, imitating my arrogant body language.

"I'll think about it" I step a side, and he is already walking away.

"and...." Glancing through my shoulder.

"thanks..." slightly I half sight half laugh, and soon he does the same.

Without big focus, like nothing happened we split our ways.


	3. Mission

It's already evening. The sun is still above  the sky, and people are slowly begining to hide from upcoming night and danger that it provides. By the river is a bench on which I'm observing different colors of redness reflecting into steady mirror of water; nothing like blood, it's warm, like a color of blooming roses, and still it's somehow different than blood...

"I could smell you for a mile" George takes a seat besides, his head is half  covered by a scarf along with dark glasses.

"so you're saying I stink" he makes a slight chuckling sound and mild smirk shows up on my face.

"It's safe" as always I confirm privacy and safe sorrounding; before the meeting I made sure that everything is on its place.

"good" his tone gets steady, the mood serious.

"so here's the mission"

"To take down a laboratory" surprised at unexpected mission I frown tilting head. It's not type of mission that I'm specialized for.

"their operation is a threat to the ghouls in general" a though of halfers flashes through my mind.

"not long ago I cross path with humans with attributes of ghouls. I have never seen something like that"

"humans with kagune?" It appears that George is already familiar with this new phenomenon.

"Well the evolution is unstoppable" It's disturbing to see how progressive got CCG, they are becoming a serious treat to wider population of ghouls.

"well that's for sure; and still you want me to take the lab down?" it's useless to try to prevent the unstoppable; a waste of time and resources.

"half ghouls, now halfers; there is no use to try to stop inevitable" the idea of half-ghouls got realised, achived with more than just one method. So halfers are still humans, so there's no threat of them changing side.

"The goal is to get the files; TGS3 and destroy any projects, files, everything connected with it"

"understood....what exactly am I supposed to pay attention on?" now to the reason and what is the main goal of getting those files.

"There is a project, which is running for decade now. After years scientists got a track of what they are searching for; a disease which will wipe out entire species; ghouls"

"is that so.." "what do you want me to do?" again making sure.

"get in CGG sector R32, destroy everything and bring the TGS3"

"Understood" theft won't be a problem, nor extermination.

"possible threats?" CCG; ghoul investigators, highly protected building, who knows what kind of traps are there.

"It's all in the file"

"I suggest you to start by joining CCG" in disbelieve I choke on my laughter, but soon I realise that he's serious. Self mocking smirks crawls on my face to think that that's probably impossible. 

"is that so" an image of fight yesterday flashes through my mind. Well...I'm fucked.

"Inform me on every step that you do, the time is running out" George hands over a file which contains more accurate data about my mission.

"yeah whatever" He gives a nod at my carefree attitude then walking away into the night. A weight of responsibility thrown on my shoulders; entire specie he says? To give such an important job to such careless person as I am?

"Jeez like I need any of this, I really thought it will a simple assassination" specialized as a cleaner and now I get a demolition job...darn~~  
  
  



End file.
